leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP041
, , and the Double Performance!! |screen=yes |broadcast_jp=July 26, 2007 |broadcast_us=December 15, 2007 |en_series= |en_op= |ja_op=Together |ja_ed=君のそばで 〜ヒカリのテーマ〜(PopUp.Version) |olmteam=Team Iguchi |scenario=冨岡淳広 |storyboardn=1 |storyboard=日高政光 |directorn=1 |director=小山賢 |artn=1 |art=志村泉 |morecredits=yes |epstaffpage=DP041-DP050 |footnotes=* }} A Stand-Up Sit-Down! (Japanese: ヒカリとノゾミとダブルパフォーマンス！！ , and the Double Performance!!) is the 41st episode of the , and the 507th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on July 26, 2007 and in the United States on December 15, 2007. Blurb Dawn's latest training session is interrupted by a Glameow and Misdreavus that seem to be asking for help, and it's a safe bet that those Pokémon must belong to Zoey! Sure enough, the two Pokémon lead Dawn and her friends to Zoey, who's fallen and sprained her foot. Our heroes treat the sprain the best they can and help Zoey back to her campsite, where everyone is introduced to Zoey's new Shellos. That's when Zoey tells Dawn that the upcoming Hearthome Contest has a double performance format, which means Dawn has to show off two Pokémon at once! Fortunately, Zoey offers to help Dawn train. First, she shows Dawn some of the combinations she has planned for Glameow and Shellos. Then Dawn tries to develop some combinations of her own with Pachirisu and Piplup, but it's even harder than she imagined. Things aren't any smoother when she tries a double battle with Buizel and Buneary against Pikachu and Aipom, but all Dawn can do is practice until her team gets it right. Jessie, now disguised as Jessilina the Coordinator, drops in for a surprise visit and challenges Dawn to a double battle. Zoey's not about to let Jessilina pick on a double battle novice, so she accepts the challenge instead! Injured or not, Zoey still has all her skills intact—her Glameow and Shellos overcome Jessie's Dustox and Seviper with power and style. Zoey's example encourages Dawn to keep on trying, and the two Coordinators look forward to their next meeting at the Hearthome Contest! Plot is training in the woods with , when Zoey's Glameow and find them while searching for help for their . Zoey sprained her ankle while training, and is forced off her feet while she recovers. gives her some first aid, but she needs to get to a Pokémon Center for full healing. They head to her camp and Zoey shows off her new , shortly after Dawn caught her . When and Pikachu try to introduce themselves to Shellos, it gets very scared. Dawn lets her Buizel out, and it starts to stare at Shellos, making it even more frightened. Then Piplup starts arguing with Buizel until Dawn breaks them apart. When Zoey sees how poorly Buizel and Piplup are getting along, she decides to demonstrate to Dawn the theme of the upcoming , appeals involving two of the Coordinator's Pokémon instead of one. Zoey shows how a Double Performance works in a video on her laptop. The video shows how Top Coordinator delivers a Double Performance using her Wani-Wani and . Zoey tries to help Dawn by showing her a combination with her Glameow and her Shellos. First Zoey has Shellos firing a into the air, which Glameow used on, dotting up Shellos's attack. Then Shellos uses to destroy the mud bombs and that results in a beautiful and flashy fireworks display. Dawn decides to practice a bit for this new theme, pairing Piplup with and Buizel with . She starts off with telling Pachirisu to use and then she tells Piplup to use . Unfortunately the whirlpool covers up the hearts from the Sweet Kiss, and then she tells Pachirisu to use on the Whirlpool, but this combination fails too and it ends up zapping both Dawn and her Piplup. Dawn tries that combination for the second time, but it fails again cause Pachirisu's Discharge was too powerful and it evaporated Piplup's Whirlpool. Dawn is feeling really bad, and Ash tries helping her by suggesting she would do some Contest Battle training with him so that she can come up with some new combinations. Ash decides to go with his and , while Dawn chooses her Buneary and Buizel. Ash starts off first by telling Aipom to use and telling Pikachu to jump into the Swift with . Dawn notices that Aipom is left wide open, and she tells her Pokémon to dodge Pikachu's attack. Then she tells Buizel to use and she tells Buneary to use , creating an Ice Aqua Jet. But her combination didn't work very well and it hit both Buizel and Aipom pretty badly and they fell down in the river. Then they continue their battle and Dawn tells Buizel to use which gets more power from the water and it hits Aipom. Then Ash tells Aipom to use and he tells Pikachu to use on the ground. Then while Aipom is building up its power, rocks fly out the ground from Pikachu's and they immobilize Buizel and Buneary. Dawn tries to tell Buneary to intercept Aipom's Focus Punch with Ice Beam, but Aipom is protected by the rocks and it makes a direct hit on Buneary, knocking it down. Then Pikachu uses and Buizel uses Aqua Jet, but Buizel is knocked out because it took too much damage from Pikachu's attack, which means Ash wins the battle. Dawn feels bad because her Ice Aqua Jet combination didn't work very well, but her Pokémon encourage her and then she tries the combination once again, but it fails once more. Then Jessilina comes along, hoping to challenge Dawn while she's still faltering. However, Zoey decides to accept instead, despite her foot not fully healing. Jessie uses her and . First, Dustox uses towards the sky, and when the stings start falling down, Seviper hits them with making them spin, and it adds lots more speed and power on them. But Zoey manages to use her opponents combination into her own advantage by telling her Glameow use on the stings to send them twirling through the air and then Shellos uses to destroy the stings and leave a beautiful purple sparkle behind. Then Dustox uses , but Zoey's Pokémon dodge the attack. Then Glameow uses and Shellos uses on the Shadow Claw making a beautiful and powerful Shadow Claw-Blizzard combination attack which manages to knock back both Jessie and her Pokémon. decides to beat a retreat after that. Zoey is taken to the nearest Pokémon Center, and they all agree to meet up at the Hearthome Contest. Major events * and meet up with Zoey again. * Zoey is revealed to have a in the same lake caught her . * Dawn learns that the and the Sinnoh Grand Festival will follow the Double Performance format. * 's Wani-Wani is revealed to have evolved into a . * Dawn attempts the Ice Aqua Jet combination for the first time and fails. * Jessilina has a two-on-two Contest Battle against Zoey and loses. Debuts Humans Main series debuts * (in person) Pokémon debuts * (West Sea; ) Main series debuts * Wani-Wani Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Zoey * (on video) * Marian (on video) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Zoey's) * ( ; debut) * ( 's; Wani-Wani; on video) * ( 's; Pink; on video) Trivia * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia was not aired. Instead of the lecture, information on The Rise of Darkrai was featured. * Music from Jirachi: Wish Maker is used as background music. * It is revealed through a video demonstration of a Double Performance that has become a and Wani-Wani is now a . * doesn't blast off or recite their in any form in this episode. Errors Dub edits In other languages |cs= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= & |ko= |pl= |ru= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= }} 041 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Zoey de:Üben! Üben! Üben! es:EP510 fr:DP041 it:DP041 ja:DP編第41話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第41集